


Lost in Translation

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Kissing, Len isnt a complete asshole about some things, More like a short encounter, Not really a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cassandra has seen the error of her ways and her father is captured she seeks out the man who changed her.  She want's to know what happens next.  Len gives it to her straight and in the process learns that some things have fallen out of practice in the future.  He decides to give Cassandra an example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the chemistry between Len and Cassy in the latest episode. It was great! I am still a die hard CaptainCanary shipper but I just wanted to write a little something. And it really is little. I wrote this in about an hour while trying to get ready for work. I may go back an edit it but I wouldn't hold out hope for that one. Anyway, just let me know what you think.

“What are you going to do?”

Len turned, his whole body stiffening, to meet eyes with Cassandra. She was standing in the doorway to his quarters. He was busy cleaning it up, a pair of jeans clutched in one hand as he responded, “I was thinking of redecorating.”

“That isn't what I meant.” without invitation she entered and shut the door behind her. She didn't move any farther into the room though. Her eyes were blank, just like her face, as she elaborated, “You are stuck here. Your ship is too damaged to repair at the moment. Not with my father's forces still at large. He may be captured but he has several contingencies in place. His army can function for at least a year without him.”

“I'm hoping they'll have to function without him forever.” Len admitted as he tossed his jeans back to the floor and turned to fully face her, “Plus, we've got you. Or at least the resistance does. With you telling them what moves to make it should only be a matter of time before the world is free again.”

“And after?” she took a slow step forward. The first hint of emotion showed on her face. It was hesitation

“Not my area.” Len shrugged, “I've got a home to get back to, my own family to deal with. This time has nothing more to do with me once Savage is dead.”

“I think you underestimate your impact.” another step forward, her face shedding it's hesitation to be replaced with...tenderness. She reached out a hand and touched the side of his face. Len stayed perfectly still, curious as to where the younger woman was going with this, “My father often spoke of you and your friends. How you fought him every step of the way. How you were trying to stop him from saving the world. Now I see who the real heroes are and always have been.” her eyes were roaming all over Len's face in a hopeful way that almost hurt him to see

“I'm not a hero.” Len reached up to grip her wrist and bring her hand away from him, “I'm a criminal.”

“If you say so.” she pulled from his soft grip and lowered her arm, “But I will let you know now that you will not be forgotten. What you and your friends have done for these people will be remembered. Your very name will be Legend.”

Len snorted and turned to get back to cleaning, “That was the same pick up line Rip used.”

“Pick up line?” 

Len turned back with a raised eyebrow to see Casandra's face scrunched in slight confusion, “You don't have those any more?”

“I guess not. What is it?”

Len smirked wide and took a step into her personal space. It was to good of an opportunity to pass up, “There must be a God in heaven, because I see an Angel here before me.”

Cassandra blinked, blushed slightly, and took a step back, “What...”

Len followed her as she retreated, “If I was in charge of the alphabet I would put 'U' and 'I' together.”

“I don't understand.” Casandra's back hit the closed bedroom door with a soft thump

Len put a hand on either side of her waist, boxing her in as he retained eye contact, “I don't need a flashlight as long as I have you because your smile could light up a whole town.”

“This is a very strange way of talking.” Casandra was now bright red and her breathing was faster.

Len smirked just that last bit wider, he had her, “Your lips look so lonely...would they like to meet mine?” she only got a chance to gasp before Len struck. He leaned in and captured her confused expression. He had been having a hell of a day. He was strung far to tight. This is just what he needed. And she wasn't to bad on the eyes either.

She kissed back, slow and hesitant. Len supposed, with a dad like Savage, there weren't a lot of opportunities to find a guy your own age too make out in a corner with. At least not without daddy dearest executing them afterword. If she was as inexperienced as it appeared then perhaps this wasn't the best option. He may be an asshole, but not that much of one.

He pulled away, chuckling when she chased his lips. He held her shoulders to prevent her forward movement, “Easy Cassy, take a breath.”

Cassandra was breathing heavily now, her pupils blown wide. She was obviously feeling a lot in that moment. Her own life had taken quit the 180 recently and she probably needed this as much as he did. She just didn't know exactly what it was that she needed and was working on instinct, “Why did you stop?”

“Because I can tell there is a certain type of training you haven't had yet.” he stroked a hand down her arm and gave a soft smile, “It's not my job to teach you kid. You need to find someone who can stick around for a while.”

Cassandra closed her eyes and huffed in amusement, “I thought criminals were supposed to take what they wanted.”

“Thought I was a hero?” he reached over and opened the door to his quarters, “Go help with the clean up. In a few hours we'll drop you off at the resistance camp. You can start tearing down everything your father built.”

She opened her eyes, fixed her gaze on him, and said, “Thank you Mr. Snart.” before turning and leaving

Len let out a deep sigh as the door slid back in to place. He really needed a cold shower right now.


End file.
